


On Fire

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: 100 Word Sprints [20]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, 100 Themes Challenge, 100 Word Sprints, M/M, Prompt Fic, Self Prompt, Smut, Wordcount: 0-100, Wordcount: 100, body heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: Cody's Body is on Fire
Relationships: Robert Small/Cody Vince, Robert Small/Dadsona
Series: 100 Word Sprints [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327034
Kudos: 5





	On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Self Prompt "On Fire"

My breathing was hitched, long gone as he thrusts into me. The grunts coming from Robert and the way he is making me feel is bliss.

My whole body is on fire, burning from the sensation of all the things we have done, and all that he continues to put me through.

I arch into the thrusts, moaning loudly as I cum in between us, Robert follows me a few moments after.

He falls on top of me, both of us laying there, breathing for a moment before we stand and go to the shower to hopefully get cleaned up.


End file.
